Nonexistence
The ability to completely erase any kind of existence. A specialized variation of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute Nothingness *Anti-Omnipotence *Void/Emptiness *Final Nemesis *Mu/Nothingness *NULL *[ ] Capabilities This ability allows the user to annihilate anything and everything, physical, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, past, present, future, possible, probable, even almighty abilities, with no protection nor exception of any kind. The targets are completely wiped out on every level, to the point they never ever existed, and are totally impossible to recreate by any means, no matter how great - except the power itself, via erasure of the erasure. There are two main categories of targets : concrete and abstract. Used on concrete targets, the power has an effect similar to Nothingness Manipulation, simply annihilating objects and beings. Used on abstract targets however, the effects are more subtle and similar to Logic Manipulation, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly. For example, erasing the concept of "door" instead of the door itself would not only erase the door, but also replace it with a portion of the corresponding wall (as if the door never existed). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - and with good reason. Nature Of The Power Nonexistence is a specialized variation of Omnipotence : it has the same unlimited / infinite / absolute power, but focuses all of it in the pure and simple annihilation of any target, making it completely nonexistent. At an equal level, specialists are understandably better in their own field of expertise than any generalist. This is even truer with Omnipotence : a power focusing all of this infinitely wide potential in a single action of the simplest nature will inevitably gain an overwhelming upper hand on the subject. Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the erasure of all opposition, surpassing the original Omnipotence in terms of fighting potential, as a natural consequence of it's equal level and absolute specialization in the most effective form of offense/defense. Applications Essential : *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stopped by any means) *Nothingness Manipulation (any target and any scale) *Logic Manipulation (negation of ideas/concepts) *Imperceptibility (negation of presence/perception) *Power Immunity (personal negation of any effects) *Perfection (personal negation of any imperfection) *Ultimate Invincibility (personal negation of weaknesses) *Absolute Immortality (personal negation of wounds/death) *Absolute Immutability (personal negation of changes) *Existential Manifestation (user isn't bound by the laws of reality) Offensive : *Destruction (negation of subatomic bonds) *Disintegration (negation of molecular bonds) *Necrosis Inducement (negation of cellular cores) *Freezing, up to absolute zero (negation of heat) *Deoxygenation (negation of oxygen) *Dehydration (negation of water) *Contamination (negation of antibodies) *Age Acceleration (negation of lifespan) *Death Inducement (negation of life/life-force) *Gravitational Singularity (negation of space/physics) Neutralization : *Molecular Immobilization (negation of motion) *Power Negation / Erasure (negation of abilities) *Force Drain (negation of force/energy) *Sleep Inducement (negation of consciousness) *Induced Sedation (negation of sensations/awareness) *Neurocognitive Deficit (negation of cognitive processes) *Sound Nullification (negation of sound waves) Positive : *Healing (negation of wound/illness) *Pain Suppression (negation of pain) *Youth Inducement (negation of old age) *Semi-Immortality (negation of aging) *Peak Condition (negation of imperfections) *Self-Sustenance (negation of hunger/exhaustion) *Peace Manipulation (negation of tensions/conflicts) *Resurrection (negation of death/damage) Various : *Flight / limited Telekinesis (negation of gravity/distance) *Intangibility (negation of contact) *Limited Darkness Manipulation (negation of light) *Supernatural Hunting (negation of distance user/target) *Limited Mind Control (negation of opposition/suspicion) *Ability Correction (negation of flaws/side-effects) *Morality Reset (negation of good/evil) *Erasure-based Divination Limits : *Shapeshifting (negation of form limits) *Rule Bending (negation of physical limits) *Ability Learning (negation of evolutive limits) *Power Augmentation (negation of power limits) *Subliminal Seduction (negation of seductive limits) *Extrasensory Perception (negation of perceptive limits) 'Manipulations ': *Limited forms of Causality Manipulation (negation of causes/effects) *Limited forms of Time Manipulation (negation of time/events) *Limited forms of Space Manipulation (negation of space/distances) *Limited forms of Mental Manipulation (negation of emotions/memories) *Indirect form of Probability Manipulation (negation of probabilities) *Limited forms of Boundary Manipulation (negation of limits) Associations *Nothingness Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Ultimate Invincibility *Logic Manipulation *Omnipotence *Perfection Limitations *Cannot create nor manipulate anything (only erase). *Can only erase what effectively exists (not absences). *Targets must be clearly identified (materially or theoretically). *The power and user are immune (auto-preemptive erasure of the erasure). Known Users * Ryougi Shiki's third personality (Kara no Kyoukai) * Edamiel Beryl (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) * Nemesis (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) * The Erase Card (CardCaptor Sakura) Gallery '' Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity ! Ryougi Shiki 1.jpg|Everything and beyond. Damnation.jpg|Surrendering is wiser sometimes. Two flavors.jpg|One power, two flavors. Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|Nonexistence is the center. '' Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Rare power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Temporal Powers